


Старые узы

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: К Зене, израненной после очередного боя, является Арес и снова предлагает возобновить их давнее союзничество. Он, как всегда, весьма убедителен, но в ходе беседы воительница узнает некоторые факты, ранее ей неведомые...





	Старые узы

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик написан по мотивам литературной ролевой игры, так что выглядит как отрывок. Тем не менее, вся информация, что там изложена, вполне канонична (или автор готов считать ее каноном)

 

Наконец-то все оставили ее в покое, и Зена сделала еще одну попытку уснуть. Для этого надо было найти в постели удобное положение. Воительница ворочалась с боку на бок, но боль не утихала. Голова будто налилась свинцом, в висках что-то гулко пульсировало с каждым ударом сердца. Разбитые губы отекли и еле шевелились, несмотря на все мази и охлаждающие компрессы. Один глаз заплыл.

Перевязали ее на совесть, и теперь она едва могла дышать.

Придется потерпеть пару дней. После жестокого боя всегда так.

Обезболивающее снадобье одурманило ее, сделав мысли тягучими. Когда Зена закрывала глаза, комната начинала вращаться. Но и открыв глаза, она видела то же самое: раскачивающиеся туда-сюда стены и мебель.

Да, придется задержаться в этой таверне. По крайней мере, на пару дней.

Зена легла на живот и уткнулась лицом в подушку.

Кажется, ей удалось немного задремать. Но ненадолго.

Зена открыла глаза, вздрогнув. Ей показалось, что в комнате кто-то есть.

Чепуха! Она не слышала скрипа двери или звука шагов. Видимо, это побочное действие лекарства.

Тем не менее, предчувствие оказалось верным, потому что мгновение спустя она почувствовала, как чья-то рука дотронулась до ее волос, скользнула по длинным прядям.

— Габ? — прошептала Зена, не открывая глаз.

Ответа не последовало.

Рука поднялась выше и легла ей на затылок. Зена почувствовала легкое жжение, а потом боль, которая пульсировала в висках, внезапно исчезла.

— Так намного легче, не так ли? — голос был низким и до боли знакомым.

Арес!

Зена стиснула зубы и повернула голову.

Бог Войны сидел на ее постели, на его полных губах, обрамленных курчавой бородкой, играла ехидная усмешка.

— Пришел полюбоваться на результат очередной своей проделки? — процедила она сквозь зубы.

Арес приподнял бровь.

— Тебя отделала Дисгармония, а не я, — заметил он. И провел ладонью по ее щеке. — И хорошо отделала, осмелюсь заметить.

— Только не говори, что ничего об этом не знал! — фыркнула Зена, пытаясь отодвинуться от него.

— Не знал, — кивнул Арес. — Но все равно успел. Ты должна быть мне благодарна, Зена. Хотя, судя по твоему настроению, благодарностей я не дождусь.

— Зачем ты пришел? — устало спросила Зена.

— Могу я справиться о здоровье моей лучшей воительницы? — Арес снова положил руку ей на голову. — Не дергайся, Зена. Это вынужденная мера, и тебе придется ее принять. Мне нужно о многом с тобой поговорить, и хотелось бы, чтобы ты могла меня выслушать.

Зена хотела отбросить его руку, но не смогла. Сильные пальцы бога войны массировали ее голову неторопливыми круговыми движениями, и боль уходила.

— Бог Войны ударился в целительство! — хмыкнула она со злой улыбкой.

— У меня много талантов! — усмехнулся Арес, а потом наклонился к самому ее уху. — А ведь было время, когда ты более благосклонно принимала мою помощь.

— Я была очень глупой в юности, — пробормотала Зена, невольно прикрыв глаза. Проклятие, это было приятно, особенно когда совсем недавно боль донимала так сильно… Руки Ареса теребили ее волосы, потом скользнули вниз, разминая шею и плечи. И с каждым прикосновением боль становилась все меньше.

— Ты, конечно, не поверишь мне, но я скучаю по тем денькам, — сказал Арес ей на ухо. – Мы были вместе, как единое целое… и целые царства падали к нашим ногам! Ты помнишь, Зена?

— Увы, помню, — ответила она, и глаза ее стали печальными. – Как можно забыть сожженные города, осиротевших детей и женщин, которые остались вдовами по моей вине? Я была чудовищем.

— Чушь! — фыркнул Арес. — Не будь ханжой, Зена. Тебе это нравилось. Всегда. Ты создана, чтобы сражаться и убивать. Даже сейчас, став на свой хваленый путь добра, ты не отказалась от кровопролития. Следовательно, ты не можешь отрицать и меня…

— Что тебе на сей раз от меня понадобилось?

Опять он за старую песню!

Зена вздохнула. До чего же упрямый!

— Я всего лишь требую соблюдения нашего договора, Зена, — произнес Бог Войны, и руки его сжали ее волосы, да так сильно, что стало больно.

— Не понимаю, — холодно ответила воительница, поморщившись.

— Не притворяйся дурой, — резко ответил Арес и развернул ее к себе лицом. — Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю! Ты можешь сколько угодно обманывать себя и окружающих, твердя, что нас ничто не связывает, но это не так. Наш договор не был расторгнут. Следовательно, ты по-прежнему принадлежишь мне!

Лицо Зены стало мертвенно бледным.

— Да, дорогая, ты моя с потрохами. Ты сама поклялась и даже принесла жертву, помнишь? Там, в Амфиполисе, пятнадцать лет назад… Помнишь?

 

Зена прижала руку ко рту.

 О, да, она помнила тот день. Вернее, ночь накануне сражения с войском Кортеса, когда она вместе с братом пробралась в храм Бога Войны и принесла в жертву черного петуха, моля о благоволении в бою. Какая она была тогда смешная и глупая, в старых ржавых доспехах, с громоздким мечом…

— Твоя жертва была принята. И ты выиграла ту битву, — Арес теребил ее волосы. — Как видишь, я всегда держу свое слово.

— Но мой брат погиб, — глухо сказала Зена. Перед глазами встал тот ужасный миг, когда ее сбил с ног один из солдат Кортеса, а брат бросился на помощь. Ему удалось убить воина в маске, но, увлеченный сражением, он не заметил налетевшего сзади всадника с мечом…

Маски. Воины Кортеса носили маски, и невозможно было узнать, кто есть кто…

— Милая, все имеет свою цену, — Арес пожал плечами. — Неужели ты думала, что победу можно купить за черного петуха?

— Нет… — пробормотала воительница, побледнев еще больше.

— А потом ты захотела отомстить за смерть любимого братца, — продолжил Арес. — И я снова пошел тебе навстречу. Разве тебе не сопутствовала удача?

— Дисгармония была права, и ты все время стоял за всеми моими победами… — пробормотала Зена.

— Она так сказала? О, не расстраивайся, даже Бог Войны не может создать победу на пустом месте. У тебя был талант, а я лишь разглядел и развил его. Все, что требовалось от тебя — это безраздельно принадлежать мне. Ты сама выбрала этот путь, Зена. Помнишь? Тогда, когда ушла из дома?

 

Зена помнила.

И ссору с матерью, которая обвинила ее в гибели брата и несчастьях, обрушившихся на их город. И обручальный браслет, который швырнула в лицо жениху, разрывая помолвку. Мафиус не одобрял новое увлечение невесты и пытался отговорить ее от войны. Зена рассмеялась ему в лицо, обозвав трусом.

— Не сожалей о своем выборе, — ладони Ареса скользнули по ее плечам и спине, прогоняя боль. — Подобная жизнь не для тебя. Ты поступила правильно.

— Тебе это было на руку! — сказала она горько.

— Несомненно, — спокойно признал Арес. — Разве я мог допустить, чтобы такая талантливая воительница оставила дело, для которого призвана судьбой, ради того, чтобы стать вечно брюхатой женой какого-то торговца? Нет-нет, дорогая Зена, Бог Войны не умеет делиться. Ты должна была это усвоить.

Зена почувствовала неясное беспокойство. И спросила хрипло:

— А Петраклий?

Арес рассмеялся.

— Я думал, ты догадаешься раньше. Каюсь, в случае с Петраклием пришлось вмешаться. Я едва не опоздал. Этот парень оказался весьма прыток.

Сердце Зены упало. Она отодвинулась от Ареса, уставившись в стену.

— Дисгармония, несмотря на свою дурость, иногда бывает полезной. Она согласилась мне помочь в расторжении вашей помолвки. И сделала это блестяще. Твой ненаглядный Петраклий выбрал войну вместо тебя.

— Скотина! — не выдержала Зена.

— Дорогая, я всего лишь заботился о тебе и твоем блестящем будущем, — пожал плечами Арес. —Надо было срочно вышибать любовную дурь из твоей головы. Ты принадлежишь мне, Зена! И ты должна воевать! Я не мог отдать тебя какому-то захудалому Петраклию, который бы начал приписывать твои победы себе…

— Какая же ты скотина! — Зена закрыла глаза.

— Дорогая, на случай, если ты до сих пор не усвоила урок, скажу прямым текстом, — Арес стал серьезен и, схватив ее за подбородок, повернул лицом к себе. — Наш договор не расторгнут. Ты можешь думать что угодно, но я тебя не отпускал. Ты принадлежишь мне, что бы там о себе не возомнила. Не советую тебе об этом забывать. Ибо я всегда могу позаботиться о тех несчастных, к которым ты проявишь излишнюю благосклонность.

Зена понимала в глубине души, что он не шутит. И, вспомнив судьбу своих любовников, осознала, что в словах Ареса есть доля истины.

— Могущество требует жертв, — строго сказал Арес. — Ты принесла свою, Зена. И должна с этим смириться.

— Но ты пришел не только, чтобы напомнить мне об этом, — сказала она хрипло. Нельзя показывать ему свое волнение. Нельзя показывать, как больно ранили его слова.

— Не только.

Арес погладил ее по щеке.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы снова были вместе, Зена. Как встарь. Я — твой бог и повелитель, а ты — моя королева.

Она рассмеялась. Когда же он прекратит этот бред?!

— Одного не понимаю, Арес, — сказала она, немного успокоившись. — Почему ты все время ходишь вокруг с этими уговорами, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться своей силой? Я ведь всего лишь смертная…

— Дурацкое благородство? — сказал Арес, пожав плечами, а потом неожиданно прижал ее к постели. — Хотя идея заманчивая…

— О, нет… — простонала Зена, почувствовав, что не в состоянии противиться этому жару, исходившему от Бога Войны. — И кто меня тянул за язык?!

— Извини, придется тебя малость подлечить, а то неудобно целоваться, — засмеялся Арес, проведя рукой по ее лицу.

— Нет! — Зена хотела его ударить, но тело ей не повиновалось. — Ах ты, скотина!

— Чего еще ждать от такого мерзавца, как я? — Арес поцеловал ее в шею.

— Я отомщу! — Зена чувствовала, что теряет контроль над собой.

— С нетерпением жду твоего ответа, милая! ..

 

Скрипнула дверь, а потом что-то с грохотом упало на пол.

Зена внезапно почувствовала, что может шевелиться. И резко села в постели, отшвырнув Ареса.

В дверях стояла Габриэль с разинутым ртом. На полу валялся поднос с тарелками и стаканами.

– Зена?! — выдавила она, наконец.

Она переводила взгляд с подруги на Ареса, и обратно.

— О, где бы мне взять терпения? — прорычал Арес и взмахнул рукой. Габриэль, вскрикнув, вылетела за дверь.

Зена вскочила и отвесила ему оглушительную затрещину.

— Мерзавец! Убирайся вон, немедленно!

— Но мы еще продолжим наш разговор, — невозмутимо ответил Бог Войны, потирая щеку.

— Вон!

Арес ухмыльнулся и исчез в алой вспышке.

Зена рухнула обратно на постель, тяжело дыша…


End file.
